The prior art is replete with myriad male undergarment constructions as can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,511,234; 4,014,044; 4,173,976 and 4,195,630. As diverse as these constructions are, so too are their intended purposes and functions, which include not only comfort, support and protection, but also various therapuetic or medical applications.
It should be noted however, that none of the abovementioned devices are particularly well suited for the post-operative recovery of patients that have undergone penile prosthesis insert surgery. Obviously, in major surgery involving the male sex organ, there is quite a bit of post-operative tenderness associated therewith. In addition, particularly with respect to the penile implant surgery, one of the desired end results of this surgery, produces needs that are normally not provided for in the typical male undergarment constructions. Stated briefly, this type of surgery results in the male organ acquiring a partial to full-erection by virtue of the presence of the implant.
Due to the fact that the male organ is normally flaccid expect during periods of sexual arousal; the artificially created state of erection, not only creates unique problems attendant with the healing process, but also requires that modifications be made to the male undergarment, to support and immobilize the organ, so that the erect posture of the penis is not readily visible when the implant recipient is wearing outer garments.
Due to the foregoing facts, it became apparent that an entirely new approach to the construction of male undergarments would be required to fulfill the unique needs associated with this type of surgery. As a direct result thereof, the construction which forms the basis of this invention was developed.